Angel's Diary
by Dove's Wings
Summary: You think you know me, but are you sure? This is my diary, everything i've been through is going to end up in here. No one ever knew how i felt about all of this, but know you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, after reading FANG i decided to do a fanfic on Angel. I have a new understanding for her... so this idea popped into my head and i wrote it down!**

**Angel: Disclaimer, Wings doesn't own Maximum Ride, or me for that manner. **

_

* * *

  
_

_The truth inside_

_Angel's Diary_

You think you know me. You probably know me as an annoying seven-year old brat. You probably think that I'm a self-centered, devious child that knows too much for her own good and happens to have a boat load of powers. Part of that is true, but no one know the real me. How I've been feeling about everything that's been happening. You think you know me, _but are you sure?_

After Fang left, everything went down hill. Max locked herself in _his _room. Not even coming out to eat. (We have to bring it to her.) Gazzy hasn't blown anything up, Iggy just… he's just not acting like himself. Dylan… I think he's actually ok with the situation. He goes around like everything's fine. Traitor. Nudge breaks into tears every time some one says something about him… and me? I've taken the liberty of keeping out of the flock's way, and writing a journal. Maybe one day the flock will know why I wanted to be leader so badly, or why I was a brat.

I opened the journal to the first page, smoothing it down and staring at the blankness. I finally decided what I wanted to write. I was going to start from the beginning.

_March 16, 2010_

_ So here's my first entry, I've decided to start from the beginning. Remember months ago when I was captured? Feels like forever ago, but I do remember it, as clear as day. _

_Waking up in that cage was terrifying. The cold steal bars and the hundreds of eyes looking at you. Not to mention the thoughts crowding you're mind. Headache!_

_Now you all think I use my mind reading powers for bad sometimes and I use them just for my purposes, but you're wrong. Everything has a part in the story to play, and all will make sense soon. _

_ The scariest part had to be when Jeb walked in though. Seeing him made me think I died, and his spirit thingy was coming to take me where the good little mutants go when they die. But of course my nightmare had to be real, and Jeb was alive. _

_To tell you the truth I was almost happy to see him. Even though I was scared. He was like the dad I never had. Other than Fang, but… everyone is leaving… I feel more alone then ever. _

_ After that I was experimented on. I had to run if I stopped I'd be shocked, give blood to the point where I'd pass out for a while and even fight other mutants! They have feelings too! You all always told me, it is the survival of the fittest. But I never liked that. First person they made me fight was a girl younger then me. You could see the fear in her eyes ad she walked into the arena. She kept looking back at a little boy; his chubby fingers clutched the bars that locking us in. He kept yelling 'sissy! Sissy!' It brought tears in my eyes to fight her. They called the fight to an end when we both collapsed exhausted. I was glad we didn't have to fight to the death, but I still felt really bad._

_ After days and days of tests you guys came and broke me out. Right then I could have died happy. But of course things are short lived and things almost got worse after that; Erasers hunting us down day and night, constantly running in the fear of going back to the school. _

I closed my journal then slid it under my pillow. I didn't want anyone to see it before it was done. I looked up at the shelf above my head, I saw Celeste my old bear. I can't remember the last time I took her down. The once new bear, was now ripped, dirty and worn. I brought her down and curled up in a ball on my bed, holding Celeste close to my chest until I fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, i think it brings the point across for the first chapter. So if you like it and wan't me to continue, i will. I promise the chapters will get longer also.**

**Angel: Please Review... you know you want to!**

**Wings and Angel**


	2. Entry 2 and a cliffy?

**Heres the next chapter! Like i promised, it's a little longer :)**

**I'd also like to thank my first and only review, RECH20! Thanks!**

_

* * *

_

_March 17, 2010_

_ When you're six years old and you've never been you a toy store, people think you must be really poor or an orphan. And that's what we looked like when we were running around the store throwing toys off shelves and opening boxes of stuff. While you were off by the Ouija boards, I was looking at the stuffed animals. Every little girl loves stuffed animals, I mean, I've always seen other girls my age carrying them around, and I guess… I was jealous._

_ I looked at the teddy bears and saw Celeste. The little white bear, wearing a dress, and she had wings. I just had to have her, she was perfect. That's when I ran over to you and asked to get it. I knew we just got some money and I thought that… maybe I could get it. But no. You had to say, 'We don't have enough money,' and 'it wouldn't be fair to all the other kids,' blah, blah, blah. At that moment I resented you, Max. I was so angry, so I walked up to that lady and told her to buy it for me. Her eyes had a distant look and she took the bear up to the check out counter, at that moment I realized that I got another power. To… influence others I guess. A great power…_

_ Then you got kinda mad at me cause I used my powers for bad and everything. Anyways, when Ari came along and had to take my bear away, I just about had it. I clearly remember walking in front of him and demanding my bear back. And I got it. See, my power was and has been used for good. _

_ Later we went looking for the institution to look for files for our parents, I have to say, I cried myself to sleep for a few days when we found out that our parents gave us up for money. FOR MONEY! Parents always say that their kids are priceless and wouldn't give them away for anything. I Guess my parents thought differently. Then when you found out that you're mother was Dr. Martinez I was so jealous. A loving mom. She's the person that I'd want for my mom. But I guess I don't have one…_

_ When we were at ITEX, we found more then some papers remember? We found people. People like us, and animals cruelly experimented on. So when you let them free I found Total and fell in love, he was so cute and I could feel like I had responsibility. I brought out old bambi eyes and Total stayed with us! I forgot my anger about my 'parents' and took care of Total._

I smiled thinking about Total, I'm so, so, so, so glad that we got to keep him. I hopped down from my bed and tossed my diary in front of my pillow. I opened my door and walked out into the hallway. No one was there. I could hear no noises from anywhere in the house, I glanced at a clock, it flashed 1:23am. So I guess any normal person would be sleeping. Not me, I ran down the narrow staircase of our house. Grabbing my coat and shoes, I took off out the door.

I ran a few minutes before I extended my white wings and took off. Being up in the air felt so good, I closed my eyes and felt the wind currents carry me . I opened my eyes and in the distance I saw; a cliff. I changed my direction and headed towards it, savoring every wing stroke.

I landed gracefully and sat down on the edge of the cliff. Thoughts came rushing towards me; and Fang finally popped into my head. And for the first time since he left, I broke into sobs.

"WHY?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears kept rolling violently down my cheeks, "Why, why, why!!" I continued to scream until I buried my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat on that cliff crying, but by the time I stopped the sun had come up. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and stood up. The wind whipping at my face a dived off the cliff. I didn't open my wings until I closer to the ground, some place in me almost wished I hadn't opened my wings. I shook off that thought and flew home to my family, knowing they'd be waiting for my return…

***

"ANGEL?!" I walked through the front door, just to be greeted by a very mad Max. "Where have you been! We thought you… we though you…"

"Left." I answered turning my face from Max, I hoping my eyes weren't red from crying,

"Angel, why are you're eyes red," Nudge walked into the room, _I though I was the mind reader. _I though angrily then swore under my breath. Yeah I'm 7 but I live with Iggy, what do you expect?

"They are not! Just… leave me alone!" I tore off back towards the comfort of my room only to be caught by my arm, I turned around in fear. Oh Crap.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**Angel: you need to review for the next chapter...**

**Me: Over five reviews please, even if you have suggestions or ideas you wan't me to throw in.**

**READ&REVIEW**

**Wings&Angel**


	3. Chapter 3 WHO ARE YOU?

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing, **

**Angel: She own's nothing. Except her plot line. **

* * *

(Angel's POV)

I looked into the eyes of my captor and screamed, he slapped their hand over my mouth muffling my screams for help. I struggled and tried to kick or maim them, but another pair of ruff hands grasped my shoulders. I heard voices from down stairs and people rushing up, _HELP ME! _ I projected into their heads, but when I looked to see their face more clearly, I blacked out.

(Max's POV)

"Angel!" I called after the girl after she took off back upstairs, I sighed, after Fang left… well we all took it hard. And in our own ways. Angel, I guess is taking it differently. My thoughts wandered until I heard Angel scream, I suddenly became alert and along with everyone else in the kitchen. I heard Angel's small voice project in my mind and shoved Nudge away to get to Angel. But by the time we got up the stairs we all stood around a single feather, and underneath the feather was a letter. We all looked at it in shock, I saw Dylan walk out of his room, cheeks pink. I looked at him specially and my trembling fingers picked up the letter,

_Dear Maximum Ride and Flock,_

_We've taken two of you're flock members and we only have 5 more to go. Don't bother hiding we always know where you are. See you soon Maximum…_

I dropped the letter, _They have Fang, they have FANG! _ My breath caught in my throat, and I suddenly thought of one thing. The have both Fang, and now Angel, what sick thing are they trying to do. I fell to my knees feeling ill. I held my stomach and closed my eyes as my thought kept rushing through my head. I felt Iggy pick me up and I laid crumpled in his arms, he whispered soothingly into my ear,

"If it's the last thing we do, were going to rescue Fang and Angel." Then I passed out.

(Iggy's POV)

I think Max finally realized that Fang was captured by the anonymous kid…birdnapers. But my concern Is of everyone in the flock, 'We always know where you are.' Is there really nothing we can do to stay safe? I laid Max down in her-own bed and walked into Angel's room across the hall. I sat down on her bed and put my hands on my head. Two down, five to go.

(Angel's POV)

I woke up in a pitch-black van. I could feel every movement, bump, going up a hill, going down the hill. IT DROVE ME INSANE! I could feel the ropes tighten around my wrist every time I tried to move them. And the ropes around my ankles were so tight I lost feeling in them. My mouth was gagged and I couldn't do anything about it.

I saw three guards, one in front and the other two on opposite side of me. I sat and listened, pretending to be sleeping.

"What do you think the boss really wants this one for, I heard she hit the genetic jack-pot."

"I think he said something about…" He dropped his voice, and I had to strain my ears to hear the rest, "extracting their DNA then…kill them off." The guard in front of me finished talking. My breath was taken away, kill us? They never succeed, but why… why did I believe it was going to be the end? Something in his voice was just… so cold and sincere. I scanned his mind to see if he was lying, and all I could find was pure murderous thoughts. For once, I was truly scared.

I heard the ground shift under us, then it slowed down to a stop. I felt one of the men grab my shirt collar and pick me up. I thought with the gag it was hard to breathe but now I was wheezing and struggling for a breath. He pulled me up so I was looking at his ugly face,

"Are you ready to meet out boss little girl?" He sneered at me and I shivered, no I wasn't ready to meet him. I just wanted to go home to be with the flock. We could be our semi-normal family again. I want it to go back how it used to be, with Max and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge. That's what I wanted, but no one ever gets what they want right?

***

I was brought into a dark room. The ropes on my legs were unwrapped and I had to walk myself. A guard pushed me forward and I heard a soft voice,

"Hello child," A man on a chair turned around and who I saw…

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE…"

* * *

**Any ideas? Any guesses, a certain person you want to see be evil? Then review you're ideas. Oh... i've also noticed quite a few Flock journals/diary's, so if you want me to keep writing this I also want you to review. I'll take any suggestions also, **

**Angel: SO REVIEW! And the next chapter will be up soon. 10 reviews please!**

**Wings&Angel **


End file.
